


Karma: It Wasn’t The Last Battle (Voltron Legendary Defenders Fanmade Season 9

by Lynx_mckogane



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Voltron, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, voltronseason9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_mckogane/pseuds/Lynx_mckogane
Summary: Some stories..don't always have happy endings. They seem like it ended all happy and peaceful, but...a new battle has risen from the grave. With karma in its veins."I'm calling out for Karma."Voltron is needed. For one last time. With a new villain comes with new friends. Lira and her teammates were blasted all the way out to Altea. They make an alliance with Voltron and work together to defeat Azazel.





	1. Episode 1: Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/gifts).



It's been a bit since everyone had met up again. Lance wanted to see everyone on Altea for a day and spend sometime together. They all missed each other so much. Heck, even Lance missed Keith. Lance ended his rivalry with Keith a little while ago, he felt that: he's gotten to know Keith more overtime and became more of his friend, family.

After defeating Honerva, the universe was at peace. Sure, there were some small things. But, they weren't that serious that Voltron was needed. They all missed being paladins of their lions. Any of them would give to just spend a day in their lions again. 

It was sunset, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk And Pidge were all sitting in a circle, talking. "Hey," Keith called out smoothly turning to Lance, "Lance, how are things going?" He asks, "things are good, I'm pretty happy. What about you?" Lance asks back. "Decent. Nothing too big is happening." Keith replies, "wow, Klance is getting along so well." Pidge snickers, Lance face-palms himself in annoyance. "Klance?" Keith asked, confused on what it meant. "It's just this thing I made up. It's a combination of your guys names." Pidge explains. "It's literally my name, but with 'K' at the beginning!" Lance shouts. Everyone chuckles in amusement. Before they knew it, the sun had gone down and the stars showed up with a bright twinkle. Lance loved the stars, it reminds him of Allura. 

Hunk noticed something in the starry skies, "guys! It's a shooting star!" He says happily, "I don't thinks that's a shooting star." Shiro squints his eyes. Pidge realized what it was, the shooting stars split into four small shooting stars, spreading apart in different directions. It was no shooting star. "Everyone! Run!" Keith yelled. They all jumped and ran to the castle, the shooting star like figures got larger, but the one in the middle was the largest. Why was it the largest? 

Lance realized what it was, it was a crash landing. "Duck!!" Lance shouts as the ship crashed near the castle. Smoke covered the ship. It was all foggy. Everyone looked towards the crashed ship as the smoke cleared. It wasn't a ship, it was a Lion? A White Lion?

"Keith, Lance. Go investigate that lion. Pidge, go to the other crash over to the left. Hunk, head to the one around the right. I'll go over there and investigate. Do not mess with anything!" Shiro orders. Everyone nods and runs to their destination. Lance and Keith make their way to the white lion. Which is twice the size as Voltron itself. "How are we going to get in exactly?" Lance asks, it's strange. Seeing another lion. Keith noticed that the mouth of the lion was open enough for both of them to fit. "Follow my lead." Keith says, signalling for Lance to follow him. They found their way into the large lion. 

They walked around the lion, trying to find the paladin of this lion. "Keith! Here!" Lance calls making his way to the piloting room. They found someone passed out, it was probably from the crash landing. Keith noticed that: the paladin was a female and had both Galra and Altean markings. "Lance, look." Keith pointed at the White paladins cheeks. "Woah..that's different." Lance stared in amazement. Her eyes started to open, Keith and Lance backed away from her just in case if she was dangerous in someway. The girl looked at Lance and Keith, she started to freak out. 

She reached behind her, for her bayard. Her bayard morphed into two katanas, she swung the long sharpe blades too the boys necks. Inches away from their necks. "Who are you?! Where am I!" She yelled, "woah, woah! Chill out! I'm Lance and that's Keith! We used to be the paladins of Voltron!" Lance shouts with his hands up, letting the girl know they didn't have any weapons. "Wait, Phoenix?! Luna! Lynx!?" She calls through her innercom, she lowers her katanas from the previous paladins of Voltron. "Who's Phoenix? Who's Lynx? Who's Luna?" Keith asks, "they are my friends. Where are they!? Tell me this instead!" She yells, "We don't know anything about your friends! We were told to investigate! We mean no harm!" Lance says calmly. The girl stood from her chair and pulled off her helmet. "I'm Lira. Me and my friends were fighting in a battle and we were blasted here. Which is galaxies away." Lira explains, she was surprisingly tall. Taller than Keith. 

They walked out the lion, Lira was limping a little because, she hadn't gotten out her lion in awhile. On the way out the lion, Liras head stung. She held her head up to keep going. "Hey are you okay?" Lance asks in worry, "I'm fine. I've just been getting stings in my head from stress." Her voice monotone. They walked into the castle, which was empty because everyone was asleep. Surprisingly, no one woke up from the sound of the crash. Lira sat down on the stairs, tired as she was. She needed to find her friends. "I have to go and find them! Please!" She begs, "You seem stressed. Especially after you said that you were in battle." Keith tried to tell her. She's stubborn, Lira hates being told on what to do by others. 

They waited there for other to show up, which wasn't that long. Pidge walked in with a wolf. Lira looked up to see the wolf which was Luna. "Luna!" Lira stood up and ran to the wolf with: dark night blue and glowing aquamarine fur and Straight blue eyes. Luna looked like Kosmo, a lot like Kosmo. 

The wolf morphed into a human girl with the dark hair and the insides of the hair of the aqua blue. Brown skin. She wore a long white jacket with a black t-shirt. And dark-almost-black ripped jeans. And grey boots. They embraced each other with a hug. The others stood there, confused. But also intrigued. 

Hunk walked in with his arm around a injured man with: White hair with the sides shaved. A long dark blue cape (something like from Altean Royalty) dusty-dark-brown skin. Green Altean markings. Freckles. Red eyes. 

"Lira! Luna!?" The Altean boy called out for his friends who let go of the embrace. "Phoenix!" Luna jumped onto him. "Hey! Watch it I hurt myself while in battle!" He yelled, "Sorry!" Luna stood letting Phoenix stand. "It's alright." He said. Lira walked over to Phoenix and rested her hands on his shoulders, "where's Lynx?" She asks, worried. "I-I don't know." He stuttered. "Nothing can happen to him! To any of you! If something were to happen! I'd-I'd blame myself!" Lira yelled.

They all heard foot steps, they were a little loud. It was Shiro and a young boy was on his back, passed out. Or dead? "Guys!- oh I see we got ourselves some guests." Shiro says, he grabs the boy off his back and sets him on the stairs. "Who are you guys?" Shiro asks the three new guests, "I'm Phoenix, this is Lira and Luna. And that boy is Lynx." Phoenix chimed in. The group of foreign aliens walk over to Lynx, who was lying on the stairs. His head against the wall. "So, can someone explain what is exactly going on?" Hunk asks, Lira asks them to come in a circle so she can explain what is happening. 

"You all know our names now, but we need to explain a lot more. When Altea was being invaded by the Galra, I was taken as a test subject. Basically I was born Altean. But this happened. I'm not too sure, just one day I woke up like this. My Altean markings are the last thing Altean about me. I somehow, escaped the Galra in the white lion. Yes, that does exist. Later on, Luna came into my life. She's like my best friend. We found our way to this planet called Earth. It was a complete accident, but, we were all in the same cave at the same time. My lion was outside the cave when I walked in and saw Phoenix and Lynx. At first it was weird but, we became fond of each other quick. Then we all fell down a hole. And that hole held: The Orange Lion, Purple Lion, and The pink lion. The orange lion chose Phoenix as it's paladin. The pink lion chose Luna. And the Purple lion chose Lynx. Then on we were a team. They all insisted that I was team leader, so I'm their team leader I guess." Lira went through an explanation of who they are and their lions. "So, do you guys have a team name or?" Pidge asks a follow up question. 

"Oh, yeah. After hearing about Princess Allura's sacrifice to save the universe. We named our team after her in commemoration." Lance started to tear up, Allura was so important to him. Keith tried to comfort him. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Were you and Allura close?" Lira apologized and asks, Lance wipes away his tears and looks at Lira. "Yeah, she was my girlfriend. I guess I'm still not over her death." Lance sniffed, "I'm so sorry!" Lira apologized again. 

"No, it's alright." Lance tried to assure her. They all of a sudden heard groaning, they looked to Lynx who was waking up. His eyes were a beautiful night-purple-Blue colour. So beautiful you can be enchanted. 

Lynx looked around, his eyes locked onto Keith and Lance, he dashed up and ran to Keith and Lance; hugging them tightly. Lynx cried into their shirts, "I missed you so much.." he says so quietly no heard. "Um, hi." Lance says in shock, "Oh! I'm so so so sorry!! You guys just reminded me of my parents." Lynx explains, "it's alright, where are your parents?" Keith asks, Lynx let go of the old Red and Blue paladins. "I-Uh, my parents were taken from me." Lynx says shaking, "Don't worry, we'll find your mom and dad." Keith says assuring Lynx.

"Actually, my parents are both male." Lynx admits, with his left on his neck, looking down ashamed. "Hey, it's okay to have two dads. They must be amazing fathers." Lance says comforting Lynx. "Wait- how old are you?" Pidge asks, "I'm sixteen." Lynx says, turning to Pidge. "It's like a mini you, Pidge!" Hunk laughed, "I do not want to remember those days. But, they were great. Sometimes." She muttered.

"Lira, you said you were in battle. But, with who?" Shiro asks, Lira wasn't surprised by his question. "Azazel. It's this horrendous being, that wants all the lions. Including Voltron. Luckily, Azazel hasn't gotten their hands on any of our lions." Lira explains, they were all confused. How come they have never heard of Azazel? 

"It wants them because: it was the entire universe to parish."


	2. Episode 2: Lessons In Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time goes by there are some things you might forget. Lira gathers everyone around for some training before they set off to defeat Azazel.

Voltron, is needed once again. And this evil entity is even more powerful than any villain Team Voltron went up against ever was. Everyone groaned, another villain? "This is no time to be groaning! What do you think Princess Allura would want?!" Lira yelled, furiously. "You have no right to bring Allura into this!" Lance shouted at Lira. She didn't have any right to bring the princess into this. "I already did Sherlock!" She yelled once again, everyone could tell that they weren't on good terms. "Guys! We cannot fight at this time. We have, yet another battle. And it's the very last one." Shiro broke up the fight. 

"I think it's reasonable that, we all get some rest." Lynx chimed in, "I agree with the kid." Pidge says, wrapping her right arm around Lynx's shoulders. It's like, Pidge became two people. Both nerdy and in need of sleep. Everyone agrees with Lynx, sleep is important. Lira on the other hand, she didn't want to waste anytime. They needed to start the training instantly. "Lira, you have to listen to me. We cannot just jump right into training. You can see that, Team Voltron needs rest. You can train all you want, but I'd suggest some rest." Phoenix says, calmly but, a little angry. Lira looked down at Phoenix, it surprises all of them, Lira seemed the most intimidating. "Fine. I'll sleep." She hissed, Lira starts to walk to the bedrooms, Luna morphed back to her wolf form and followed Lira. Everyone went back to their rooms when they were apart of Voltron. Keith, Lance and Lynx reminded in the main-foyer. 

"Night, Keith. See you in the morning?" Lance stretched his arms and walked up the stairs, "Yeah, night." Keith waved and looked at Lance for a second the turned back to Lynx, who was smirking and hands behind his back. "Do you like him?" Lynx lowered a brow, "what? No. You're only sixteen, what do you know about love?" Keith crossed his arms and grinned. "I know quite a bit about love, hence why I'm in love." It was a battle between Lynx and Keith. Lynx was smart, he learned everything from his aunt when he was younger. "Wow, good for you kid." Keith snickers, "now,"

"Like I said earlier, I think it's best if we all get some sleep. Good night, Keith." Lynx waved and walked away to the bedrooms. Keith waved back. He was suspicious of Lynx. The kid looked like he held secrets, many secrets.

Once everyone went to sleep, Lynx was wondering around the castle, he wasn't loud nor quiet, more like neutral. Lynx found his way to the training room, and saw Keith and Lance in training. Lynx hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on Lance and Keith's conversation. "End training sequence!" Lance called as the robots fell through the floor. They were all sweaty from the training and breathing hard. "Lance, Haven't you noticed something about Lynx?" Keith asks, he was already suspicious of Lynx. "Mm, not really. He's probably just shy or has anxiety." Lance tried to reason with Keith that he was overreacting. "Whenever we asked about his parents he'd start to, shake, stutter. Don't you think he's hiding something?" Keith pointed out. Lynx was still standing there, he already felt distant from the blue and red paladins. "Yeah. And, he looks like us if we were combined." Lance noticed. 

"Wait- do you imagine what everyone's children would look like?" Keith snorted and broke out laughing. "H-hey! No I don't!" Lance tried to hide his true intentions, "Keith! This is serious! What if he's our kid from the future?" Lances theory was insane, so insane no one could believe it. "Really Lance? Our kid from the future?" Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. "The first thing he did when he woke up, was: he ran to us and hugged us. We didn't even know each other. And I heard him say something, but it was muffled. I'm pretty sure he said "I missed you so much" or something like that." Lance tried to theorize and make connections with Lynx, his parents, and them. 

"You're-you're right. But, he said "we reminded him of his parents" we probably just looked similar to his parents." Keith tried to tell Lance that Lynx isn't their child from the future. Lynx, on the other side of the wall, his heart was shattered. 'What if I just avoid them and maybe they'll forget? But if I do that, it will mess with the timeline.' Lynx thought to himself. He shook his head and walked back to his room. "Once my head hits the pillow, I'll be nights out" it echoes in his head. That's what happened. 

The next morning, Lira was waking everyone up for first day of training. "Wake up! It's time to get started with training! No "buts" or "five more minutes" we have a war to win! Go! Go!" Lira yelled down the halls, she was like Allura, but more, temperamental. Everyone made their was to the training room. They all stood in a line while Lira was standing in front of them. "Okay, so the way I train, is getting along with your teammates. Yes, I am aware that you all probably get along. But, since we have a couple new visitors, we are gonna need to understand them more." Lira was like a General in a army. Super headstrong and down to the point. 

"Me and Mr. Shirogane will be here monitoring you guys." She says with a look in her eyes. "Uh, Lira, you can just call me Shiro. It okay." Shrio says assuring Lira. "Oh, okay if you insist."

"Pidge and Luna, you guys are paired. Hunk and Phoenix. Keith, Lance, and Lynx. Get in your groups." Lira paired them all in their groups. Once they were all in their groups, Lira clicked a button that sent the groups down a hole. Pidge and Luna landed in a night forest. 

Hunk and Phoenix landed on a beach with the sunset. 

Keith, Lance and Lynx landed in a lake with the sun up, mid-day. "This will be a bonding exercise, if you have a problem with it. That's too bad, me and Shiro will check up with you guys every ten minutes." Lira said, it was like she was in their heads talking. "Do you think that was a good idea?" Lira looked towards Shiro and asked, he nods his head in approval. 

"So, Luna. What are we supposed to do? Talk? Explore?" Pidge didn't really know what to do in the moment, "hm, well, we don't know each other very well. So, I'd say we try and see if we have any of the same interests or hobbies?" Luna suggested. 

"I presume that you are Hunk. Let me properly introduce myself: I'm Phoenix, paladin of the Orange Lion." Phoenix talks like a prince most of the time, he finds that everyone deserves respect no matter what. He's calm, but can be furious at times.

When the boys were landing in their destination they fell in the lake, soaking wet. Keith fell in the more shallow end while, Lynx and Lance fell in deeper end. Lance swam around, missing the water. "Oh! Have I've missed this!" Lynx giggled in glee. Lance and Lynx swam over to Keith, who was sitting on a log near the water. Lance got out the water and pulled his shirt off to let it dry. He laid it out in the sun. Lynx was sitting in the shallow water taking in the peaceful scenery. "He looks happy, I've never seen someone that happy before." Lance whispered to Keith. "Are you checking out a sixteen-year-old!?" Keith whispered-yelled into Lances ear. "Absolutely not!" Lance yelled back to Keith. Surprisingly, Lynx didn't even flinch when Lance yelled, nor did he turn around and ask why he was yelling. "If I told you, this was only gonna hurt." Lynx sang out loud, the old paladins of Voltron looked to Lynx. "Woah, that kid can sing." Lance laughed, "you know, I can hear you? And thanks." Lynx turned back, eyes still closed. He smiled. 'His smile, I've seen it. It's just like Keith's. What am I thinking?' Lance thought in awe. 

"When I started to pilot the orange lion, I felt a change in heart. I used to be the one who never talked, kept to themselves, was basically invisible." Phoenix said with his fists on his cheeks staring at the sunset. "So, you were basically Keith when he was seventeen?" Hunk laughed. Phoenix bursted our laughing along side Hunk, "Y-yeah! Just like Keith when he was seventeen!" Phoenix laughed in between words. "So, have you ever been in love?" Hunk asks. "In love? I..i don't know. I guess I have to meet the right person." Phoenix answered. 

Luna was in her wolf form lying down letting Pidge pet her. "Do you like to fetch?" Pidge asks, Luna's head shot up in excitement. "I'm taking that as a yes." Pidge reaches to her side and grabs a stick and throws it forward. Luna jumps up and ran after the stick, which wasn't that far from them. Luna grabs the stick with her mouth and ran back to Pidge. "You remind me of my dog, Bae Bae." Pidge says petting Luna's head. After a few more throws and catches, Luna became a little tired. "That was fun, to be completely honest; I've never gotten to fetch. Thank you." Luna says as she morphed into her human form. "No problem."

"Keith, why don't you come swimming with us? I promise I will not throw you!" Lance pleaded for Keith to come in the water. "I already told you Lance, I don't want too!" Keith yelled. "Keith, just once. Please? For me?" Lynx started to plead, he looked so sad, it would be like a happy family. "Okay, fine. But I'm not going in too deep." Keith said with a pout. "Good job kid!" Lance congrats Lynx on his successful begging. Keith kicked off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants around knee length. Keith stepped in the water, it wasn't that cold but still cold. "Keith, come in a little deeper. You've been standing there for a bit." Lance kept on begging, Lynx made these puppy eyes, that no one can say no too. Keith stepped in deeper, he was shaking. Lance snuck up behind him and pushed him down into the water which wasn't that deep. Keith tried to grab onto Lances leg. "Lance! What the heck! What was that for!" Keith yells, still shaking. Lance was laughing too much to even pay attention to Keith's question. "What? Want me to throw you?" Lance grinned. He grabbed Keith's arm and dragged Keith deeper into the water. Keith kept yelling for Lance to let go. "Wait? Do you not know how to swim?" Lances eyes widen. Keith was gripping onto Lances arm, his face was red. His expression was a mix of things. He was angry but embarrassed and scared. Lynx swam over to Keith, "it's okay, I didn't learn how to swim till I was fourteen." Lynx tried to comfort Keith. "Okay! I can't swim! That make you happy!" He yelled crossing his arms. Lance pulled Keith up from the water, "if you didn't know how to, why didn't you stop me?" Lance asks, "I tried! But you didn't listen!" Keith yelled again. "You guys fight like a married couple." Lynx grinned. "We do not!" They both said at the same time. 

"I think the bonding exercise was a success." Lira says, watching the screen. "But, I don't know about those two." Lira pointed at the screen where Keith and Lance were. "Are they dating?" She asks While turning to Shiro. "No, not that I know of. They've been like this for a long time. They'd bicker over small things, but don't worry, they get over it soon."

Without warning, everyone appeared back in the training room. "Good job paladins. You seemed to have bonded quickly." Lira was like the new team leader, she was so much like Allura it scared some people. "We will continue training tomorrow, but now, you, Team Voltron; you need to get your lions back."


	3. Episode 3: Form Voltron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my mark...Form Voltron!

"You have to get your lions back." Lira says. Get their lions back? But they don't even know where they are. Last time they saw them, they flew out to the sky, nowhere to be seen. "Lira, I see what you mean. But, how do we get them back, we don't even know where they are." Pidge says, stepping forward. 

"I knew you would ask that." Lira sighs, "you need to connect with your inner demons and fight them. That's why they aren't here; you guys have inner demons, I can sense it." Lira glares at everyone, "Okay, I get the part where we have inner demons, but I don't get the part where you can sense it." Hunk was confused like always. Lira sighed once again, "with being the paladin of the white lion, you are gifted a power to sense people's demons and emotions. It's a bit hard to explain." She looks away from the team with her left hand covering her left eye. "Get your armour, you'll need it. That includes you too, Lynx, Phoenix and Luna." 

They all walk in the room with the armour and bayards, Shrio walked to his armour of the black lion. "Let me just say: I missed being a paladin so much." He said in awe, Pidge touched the glass of her green armour. "Yeah, I can't believe it's been this long." Everyone was in awe. They all changed into their armour and walked back to the training room, while grabbing their bayards. Lynx was the last one to change into his armour, once he walked in the training room, everyone was staring at him.   
"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Pidge and Hunk whispered, Keith and Lance were probably having heart attacks, Shiro wanted to take pictures so badly. "What?" Lynx asks, "Nothing!" They all say. 

"Okay, we all need to sit down." Lira demands, general army leader. That's what everyone thought of her. They all sat down, Phoenix, Lynx and Luna were off in the corner watching. Team Voltron say in a circle with Lira standing in the middle. "Close your eyes, clear your mind, focus on your lion, think of Voltron." Lira says quietly. "Now, open your eyes."

Everyone opened their eyes to see a completely black room. The only light there was: was everyone glowing the colour of their lion. Lira stood in the middle. "You guys will be separated. All alone. Even if you try and call out for help, it won't work." Lira said, coldly. They all had questions, "I'm not answering questions anything. Now, go!" She shouts. They all separated.

Who knew, that trying to defeat your demons was so difficult. They were all given swords as their bayards. 

There was a dark shadow in front of Keith, he instantly whipped out his bayard, forming into a sword. The shadow charged at him before Keith could process anything. "Do not fall for the demons tricks! They use loved ones as a wreaking! Don't fall for anything!" Lira yelled through their minds. Lances bayard formed into an Altean sword, he charged at the shadow.

Shrio was trying to take down the shadow-demon like figure, he was about to hit the demon with his sword, before the shadow stops him. "You wouldn't hurt your loved ones? Now would you, Takashi?" The demon formed into Adam, Shiro's dead fiancé. "Adam?.." Shiro whispers, was it really Adam? Shiro became weaker over his dead fiancé, the shadow that took Adams form attacked Shiro when he was weak. Shiro was knocked down. "Remember! Don't fall for its lies!" Lira yelled.

Lance stabbed the shadow with his sword, he did it, he took down his demons. Or, that's what he thought. The shadow formed into Allura, Lance stood there, not falling for the demons tricks. "Lance.." he heard Allura's voice, the way she said his name "Lonce..." he didn't fall for it. It's not the real Allura. "You are not Allura, don't think you can defeat me with her.." Lance growled. His eyes turn white, they glowed in the black room. "I will not let you use someone I loved against me." His voice deepened, Lance pushed the sword deeper into the demon, the shrieking sounds of the demon didn't let Lance stop him. The demon vanished into thin air. 

Pidge jumped up, and hit head first of the demon with her bayard. Her demon, was easily manipulative; it wasn't that hard to take it down. "You won't be apart of me any longer!" She shouts, Pidge had the demon pinned to the ground. The demon vanished, just like Lances. 

"You are not my Adam!" Shiro yelled, running up and hitting the demon with his sword. The sharpe blade went through the demons stomach, the demon split apart into different directions. Shiro dropped his sword and fell to his knees, shaking, crying. Even though it wasn't the real Adam, Shiro was still hurt. Some little part of him was still not over Adam.

Hunk swung his sword through what he believed was the shadows abdomen, slicing it into two parts.  He dropped his sword to the ground, out of breath. 

Keith fell down onto the hard, cold ground, keeping his sword up, protecting himself. The demon talked to him the entire time, with its deep echoing voice haunting Keith. "Don't you ever wonder? Why, you were the lone wolf? The one no one cared about?" The demon grinned with its sharp fang like teeth showing. The shadow pushed Keith's sword further down to his neck; the demons words became more: in-depth, mentally breaking. "Just give up now and be forgotten." The echoed voice came from the shadow, it went in and out of Keith's ear. Keith pushes his sword up to gain more power, the white in his eyes tuned full out yellow. His pupils sharpened as he got more angry. He kicked the shadow away from him. Keith jumped and charged at the demon; he jumped high into the air with his sword above his head, ready to take down his strongest demon. As the sword went through the demon, it screeched in pain. Keith fell to the ground in pain. He stood up to see the room light up with the stars showing. He looked around, everyone was there. "Keith!" They all yelled and ran to Keith, who was a bit weak from his last attack.

Keith smiled lightly, they had a big group hug. The team broke apart from the hug; "so, how do we get out?" Hunk asked before, they all heard five roars. Lance looked to where the stars shined the brightest, all the lions were there. Black, red, blue, green and yellow. They all ran to their lions. 

"Everyone! Hurry and get in your lions! We are under attack!" Lira yelled through their minds, "why? What's happening out there?" Shiro asked, "Azazel has found us, she has her army heading for us! We need Voltron!" She yelled again.

They all found their ways to their into their lions. Once they all gripped onto their controls, the lions lit up. "On me," Shiro started,

"Form Voltron!"


	4. Episode 4: The Truth Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first battle of the war between Voltron and Azazel. Everyone works together to help keep the universe safe. When you have to work with a team...you have to share secrets sometimes. And those secrets could be heart shader-ing. The truth will be told.

"Form Voltron!" 

After Voltron has been formed, everyone appeared outside the castle, including: Lynx, Lira, Phoenix and Luna. Hovering over the castle: Galra like ships floated above them. Casting large shadows on Altea.

"Don't go head first for the ships! We lost two important people to us! I don't want that do happen to you!" Lira yelled through the innercom. "Roger!" They all yelled. "So, whats the plan if we can't go head first to the ships?" Keith asked. "I'll be out there in a tick! When I'm out, I need you guys to follow my lead!" Lira said through the innercom once again. 

"I have a plan!" Lynx's voice echoed through the innercom, "what's the plan, kid? Because we don't have much time?" Lance asked, Lynx gripped on his control handles. "Okay, here's what I got in mind..."

—————

"Queen Azazel, it's not just team Allura here, they have Voltron on their side, how should we attack?" A soldier on his knee asking his queen what do to with the other side. "Let them attack, we have something important to them.." she grinned in a sinister tone. "I won't fail like Zarkon and his cursed family.." she laughed. 

"All I need to do, is make these two my own.." She snarled, "We will never join you!!" The young boy shouts, "Sultan..shut up, it's no use, we should just give up.." the other one next him finally spoke, "Alex..." he whispered under his breath. 

"This one gives in so easily..you'll be useful.." Azazel's grin scared Sultan. "Little girl.." Azazel grabbed Alex's chin, "for your information your majesty, I'm not a boy or girl.." Alex hissed under their breath, "what do they call you on earth? Oh, yeah, non-binary..I don't see many of these.." she kept laughing. "Since the grey one won't join me, I'll just kill you instead.." she pulled out her blade, "no.." Alex's voice was deep, "spare his life..please." They begged, not making eye contact.

"Hmm, I'll consider it. But I get to keep your lions, they'll be great use for me.." Azazel was terrible. 

"I'll let you go, but, under one condition.." she looked towards Sultan, who looked like he was dying. "You cannot say anything about me or my plans.." Her sinister smile sent chills down Sultans back. 

Everyone and everything was silent. The sudden sounds of faint footsteps were made, Azazel looked behind her, no one was there. She turned back to be knocked out by Lynx hitting the back of her neck from behind. She fell do the ground, Lynx checked her pulse, just in case she wasn't dead. She was alive.

"Lynx?! Is that you? How did You find us?" Sultan asked questions, "I don't have time to explain, let's get out of here!" He broke the handcuffs around their wrists and grabbed them, running out the ship. There was a large hole in the ships wall, "hang on!" They all jumped out the hole, before the purple lion caught them. Lynx sat down in the cockpits chair, "our lions are still on the ship, Lynx!" Alex yelled at lynx, "don't worry, I'm one step ahead of you.." he smiled.

They were confused, Sultan looked out the window to see their lions waiting for them. "Lynx! We can't keep with these Galra fighters, they are too strong!" Phoenix said through the innercom . "I'll be there soon, I just got Alex and Sultan back!" Lynx said back, blasting the thrusters to full speed down to the rest of the team. Gunfire was terrible from a high view, Voltron was taking the worst gunfire. 

"Lynx hurry up and get down here! I don't think White can take anymore fire!" Lira yelled again, "grab something tightly! We're going for a ride" Lynx looked back towards Alex and Sultan. He sped up faster, he pressed the button for his blasters; beams of purple light destroyed all the Galra ships, the main ship retreated and flew off. "You May have won this battle, but I will win this war...I promise that." Azazels voice echoed in everyone's head. 

———————

The sun was setting early, everyone was standing next to the statue of Princess Allura. Everyone was chit chatting, talking about the victory, past memories. Lynx was leaning on the statue of Allura, "Lynx," Sultan called out 

 

Sultan was half human-half Altean. He loved nature and technology, and carried a necklace that had a real crystal. "Are you okay? You look upset?" Sultan was worried for his long time best friend, "I should tell them.." Lynx looked up in confidence, "no! Do you know what will happen? The timeline, think about it!" Sultan tried to argue with Lynx, "I already thought about it, and I'm pretty sure most of them have a suspicion about it." Lynx was annoyed, "but" "I already made up my mind." Lynx cut Sultan off. He started to walk away, Sultan grabbed his arm before leaving, "don't blame me for your mistakes." He said coldly. Lynx pulled his arm away. 

"Umm, excuse me, everyone!" Lynx called out, everyone turned to Lynx, "I..I have to get something off my chest.." lynx took a breath, "I'm from...the future." His heart was racing, his hands shook, everyone was silent. The sound of glass shattering was made, "and it's not just me..Sultan is also from the future.." he voice was shaky and stuttery. "And...my parents are.." he stopped and his hand formed into a fist..

"My parents are Keith Kogane and Lance McClain." He said in confidence, "HA! I knew it!!" Lance yelled in Keith's face. Everyone was shocked except Lira. She had a more neutral expression, "it was obvious." Lira sipped her water, "what?!" Everyone said at the same time. "Please, you didn't notice? I mean look at this kid, tell me he doesn't scream 'Keith and Lances child'  he has his fathers blade from the marmora." Lynx looked down. 

"Wait, how is that possible exactly? His he blood related to us or did we adopt him?" Keith was genuinely confused, "eighty percent of Galra males can have children. Simple fact." Alex said in the far corner, "I'm sorry...you're probably really disappointed in me.." Lynx felt tears forming, a sudden warmth from two people came to him, "we would never be disappointed in you, son." Lance said to lynx, "remember this, we love you." Keith finished. Lynx hugged them back and smiled. "I love you too dad and papa."


	5. Episode 5: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynx finds himself in a state of mind where he feels like he needs someone to help him with hard times. So, he runs to his teammate and possible crush for advice and someone to hug him. And we take a trip down memory lane and see...how did Lynx end up here?

The sun had went down, the stars showed more, everyone had fallen asleep. Well, Lynx couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. He hated small places.

————————

"Dad! Papa!" Lynx called out, setting his bag down and taking off his shoes. He walked around the modern house, "If this is a game, you got me! Now come out! I want to fly to the moon before I start my homework!" He kept calling out. There was one place he didn't check, the backyard. Where the Red and Blue Lion was kept. Of course they were hidden very well under ground. He walked outside towards the small shack, once he entered the shack, Lynx hovered his hand over a white stand with a aqua blue glowy in graved circle in the middle. A hole opened in the far corner, with a ladder. Lynx climbed down, once he hit the end, he saw the lions. At least they weren't taken.

"Papa! Dad! Where are you? I don't like this game, you're scaring me!" Lynx kept calling out. "Young one.." the red lion said to Lynx, "red! Do you know where dad and papa are? I'm starting to get worried?" Lynx asked holding his hands. "They were taken, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything.." red said. Lynx felt his heart break. His parents were his only family, everyone else was somewhere else and he couldn't reach them. Except his grandmother: Krolia. 

Lynx brought the back of his wrist closer to him, he wore a bracelet. It wasn't any other ordinary bracelet. It was meant for communication with family and friends. He clicked the button and all his contacts showed up, he swiped through all the contacts. "Auntie Pidge, Uncle Shiro, grandpa, where's grandma?" He hissed at himself. "Grandma!" He found the right contact. Lynx clicked the image for the contact, it was ringing. It ringed for a few more seconds, until someone answered, "Lynx! How are you sweetie?" Krolia said, "Hi, grandma! I'm not doing well, something bad happened!" Lynx became for frantic and angry, "what's wrong?" Krolia asked. She sounded more serious.

"Dad and Papa were taken, and I don't know where they are, I'm gonna need your help." Lynx was determined to find his family. "The only way I can help is that you join the blade. Are you sure you're ready? The offer still stands." When Lynx was younger, he was offered a place in the blade. He denied it but, they let him take the time if he'd ever want to join. "I'll join." He said with confidence. "I'll come get you, grab any important things you'll think that will be useful to find your family." She said, "how long will you be?" Lynx asked.

"I'll be there in one hour, see you soon. I love you." She said before hanging up. "You're gonna go far, kid." Blue said. Lynx looked up to the lions, he nodded and found his way back up to the surface. He ran back inside and looked around the house for important things. He noticed on the counter, his dads blade. He grabbed it and ran upstairs. Lynx rummaged through his entire room, his closet, under his bed, boxes. He found an extra bag, it was black and made of leather. He grabbed a book made years ago "Children Of Eden" 

He also grabbed: circular glasses from his aunt that he modified, his dads fingerless gloves, both of his parents jackets, a picture of the entire family, his headphones and phone. He stuffed it all in his bag and looked for his blade of marmora uniform. It was given to him by his dad. He found it quickly and put it on. 

He stepped down the stairs, his bag around his back, he held the blade in his free hand. He sat down on the last step for the staircase. Only minutes went by, the doorbell rang. Lynx assumed it was Krolia, he got up and opened the door, it wasn't Krolia, it was his best friend, Sultan. "Hey Lynx w- what the heck are you wearing?" Sultan asks with a hint of disgust in his voice. 

"I'm leaving for the blade, my parents were taken, and I'm going to get them back. I'm not letting you stop me." Lynx was a little salty. "If you're leaving, I'm going with you." Sultans words shocked Lynx, "what?!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Lynx quietly yelled, "Lynx Yorak McKogane," Sultan called out his full name, "I've told you this already, wherever you go, I go with you." He was being stubborn. "Okay, fine. My grandma will be here soon." Just as Lynx said that, a small ship appeared, Krolia hopped out, walking over to Lynx. 

"Do you have everything you need?" Krolia asked, "yes, and..I'm sorry but, Sultan is coming with us." Lynx was a little annoyed, Krolia looked towards Sultan. "What can you do kid?" She asked, "well, I can hack, fight, and aim decently." He didn't want to be narcissistic in anyway. Sultan hated showing off. Krolia sighed and nodded. "Alright, you can come with us." Sultan wasn't jumping around screaming 'yes!' He took it seriously and nodded back.

As they all got on the ship, Lynx and Sultan sat down somewhere. Lynx reached in his bag and pulled out his phone and headphones. "Dude?! Did you seriously bring your phone?!" Sultan was shocked that Lynx would bring them, Lynx barely used his phone. But, he kept music on it. He had:   
P!ATD, MCR, Linkin Park, Set It Off, BTS, The Offspring, Kenshi Yonezu And Fall Out Boy on it. 

"Dude, you expect me not bring this? I need some tunes." He rolled his eyes. "Give me the left bud thing!" Sultan yelled grabbing the left ear bud, music was already playing. "Take my hands now~ you are the cause of euphoriaaaa~" the headphones were loud, "dude, you need a boyfriend." Sultan laughed. "What else ya got?" Sultan grabbed lynx's phone. Sultan scrolled through Lynx's music gallery, a lot of emo and romance music. 

"Bro, you have Rewrite The Stars?" Sultan snorted, "Hey!! That's actually a good song!" Lynx yelled and grabbed his phone from Sultans hands. Lynx looked for a song they both liked, he clicked "Victorious" by P!ATD. 

"Tonight we are victorious! Champagne pouring over us! All my friends were glorious!Tonight we are victorious!" They sang along with the song.   
                 
             ——————————  
Lynx woke from his dream, which was a memory. Lynx rubbed his face, he grabbed his bag from the other side of the room, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 12:07. Midnight. Lynx groaned, the only other person who was also awake at this time was Phoenix. Lynx grabbed a jacket and his blade, and left his room. 

He started to walk towards Phoenixes room, because he was lonely and Phoenix was the only one up. Lynx knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Phoenix opened the doors. He was still wearing his daytime clothes, "I can't sleep." Lynx said quietly. "Same," 

"Hey, wanna go star gazing?" Lynx asked, "are you asking me out on a date?" Phoenix grinned. Lynx blushed and put his hands over his face to cover the redness. "No! I'm not! I was just asking!" His words were muffled. Phoenix giggled, he grabbed Lynx's hand and started to walk out the castle. 

Once they exited the castle onto the bridge, they began to run. To Lynx, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. There was this small hill near the castle, Phoenix always went there when he couldn't sleep. They sat down on the nice patch of land. 

Lynx didn't recognize many constellations, he never really went to Altea much. Unlike Phoenix, he could recognize every single one, even the stars he knew by name. Lynx felt his heartbeat, it didn't beat normally, it felt different.

He felt goosebumps along his arms, he rubbed his cold arms, he hadn't realized that in Altea it was a little colder. Phoenix looked towards him, he saw that Lynx was cold. He unclipped his dark blue cape and put it around Lynx. 

Lynx looked up to Phoenix, he opened the cape more for Phoenix. He sat down next Lynx, Lynx rested the cape on Phoenix. They sat there, watching the stars, Phoenixes Altean markings glowed in the dark, the lime green illuminating light. 

Their hands slowly slid together. Phoenixes right hand on top of lynx's left one. Lynx intertwined their fingers, Phoenix looked back at the shorter boy. The Galtean boy blushed and looked away. 

Phoenix pulled him back, and leaned in. As their lips connected, Lynx became a little more vulnerable. He put his free hand on Phoenixes left cheek. They pulled away after seconds, "I love you.." Lynx said softly.

"I love you too.." Phoenix responded.

Lynx loved Phoenix, so much. After all those years, watching his every move, appreciating all the times they had together, the laughs, the smiles, the cries, the bad days..

Phoenix was always there when no one else was. 

——————————

"Cover your eyes! Now!" Lira yelled putting her arm out pushing back the rest of the team back. We were in a cell, reddish-purple lighting, thick metal walls, no windows, a small hole on the top of the metal door. The Galra soldiers didn't  put us on handcuffs like every other time we get kidnapped by them. My short but long dark brown hair was a mess, I felt my ears get pointer with a little purple fur near the ends, my eyes glowed a bright yellow, the yellow light landing on my hands showing a luminescence, the purple skin spread from my shoulders down to my hands, only so little of my tan-ish-pale skin was left over. I fell to my knees, gripping onto my black t-shirt from my father when he was younger, my icy blue Jean ripped, showing my purple skin spreading to my knees, I wrap my arms around myself, rocking back and forth, I looked down so no one could see my eyes. Tears started to form, they fell down off my face as I blinked. I mumbled and whispered things I couldn't even hear. "Lira! It gets worse when no one helps him! Let me help him!" Phoenix shouted angrily with a hint of worry in his voice, he pushed Lira out his way and slowly walked over to me. "Phoenix! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Alex growled as their hair bounced the slightest bit. Phoenix tuned back with a sad but angry face, "he won't hurt me. I know he won't." Phoenix grunted, "you are-" Phoenix short Luna a glare before she could say anything. He turned back to me, taking off his long dark blue cape and putting it around my body. I look up into his red eyes, his white hair shifted a bit, his freckles were unnoticeable, his green Altean markings glowed in the dark room, he lightly smiled, before he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay, Lynx." He whispered into my left ear, softly. I hugged him back. I buried myself into his left shoulder, "I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry! I can't control it!" I cried. I saw a faint glowing bright blue colour, I pulled away from Phoenix slowly, I looked down at my right hand, the purple was fading away. The glowing yellow disappeared. My ears went back to their human form. I nearly stumbled over Phoenixes long cape, he was taller than me by 5 inches. "Thank you.." I said smoothly. He pulled me into another hug, I embraced it and hugged him back, feeling the warmth radiating off his body in the cold cell. "I ship it." Alex smirking as I look over to the corner of the cell. "Alex, that's enough." Lira snapped. She put her right hand on her hip and her left on her head in annoyance. Sultan, on the other side of the room. He was knocked out. 

———————

That flashback came to Lynxes mind after the kiss. Phoenix was someone Lynx will cherish forever.


	6. Episode 6: Change In Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been given time to process everything and prepare before they leave. Keith and Lance wonder off to Allura’s statue and they find that there is something with them that has been discovered.

The next morning would be an early morning. Everyone was staring to wake up, Lira was wide awake, bags grew under her eyes. She was typing down somethings on her tablet. Maybe, like a journal?

"Lira!" Luna yelled out Lira's name for the second time. Lira jumped and looked behind her, "Luna, good morning." She said softening her eyes, "Sweetheart, you have eye bags again," Luna rested her hand on Lira's cheek, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that, Azazel has been on my mind all night and I couldn't sleep, love." 

Lira and Luna Hadn't realized that: the others showed up. "Can you uh, stop being all lovey dovey and get to work." Alex crossed their arms, everyone soon made their way into the main foyer of the castle with their armour on and everything. Lynx stood with Phoenix, they held hands. But it wasn't visible to everyone. Keith and Lance stood next together, Keith looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Uh, Keith? Are you okay?" Lynx asked his father, "huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. Lynx wasn't satisfied with his fathers response, he looked to his other father for answers. "He stayed up training." Lance said blankly. Lynx sighed. "Even in the past, you still stay up too late." 

"Do any of you know where Sultan is? We're leaving in the next hour." Lira asked, looking at everyone. Lynx, being Sultans best friend, he would do something extra. "I heard my name!!" Sultan shouted from the door in a cheery voice. He held three white plastic bags, Lynx facepalmed in annoyance. "Sultan...what is the in the bags..?" Alex hissed, Sultan stared to grin. "I thought it be fun if we all had some..casual outfits.." he laughed. 

"Sultan, What is wrong with you?" Lynx muffled. "Everything is wrong with me!" Sultan smiled. Lynx was a little angry, Luna didn't care at that point, Keith and lance were just confused, Alex, Pidge, Shiro, Lira, And Hunk just wanted to end the war. 

Sultan set the bags on the floor, "just one day, let's have some fun?" Sultan eyes saddened, he never had many friends; which is why Lynx is his best friend. 

"Okay.." Lira said with a smile, everyone looked to her, Sultans mood brightened. "I've been stressed for the past few days, I think spending time together would be good for all of us." She continued.

———————

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Lira groaned in annoyance. She stepped out of her room, looking for Luna and what she got. Lira had this white off the shoulder top jacket with a grey top, black ripped baggy jeans, and bronze shaded boots. Lira soon found Luna, she was sitting on the stair steps, looking out the door, letting the wind blow past her. Her long dark blue hair blew in the wind, along with her wolf like ears. 

Luna's ears shot up as she heard Lira's footsteps, she looked back at Lira, "woah...you look..beautiful.." Luna blushed lightly, "really? I don't really wear this kind of stuff..." lira pulled on the jacket. 

Luna stood up and walked to Lira. "Don't worry on how you look, worry on how you feel." 

Luna's words touched liras heart. "You also look very nice." Lira complemented Luna. Luna had a soft baby pink sweat shirt on, with a crystal necklace, followed by black leggings and white converse. "It's basic, but nice." Lira put her arm around Luna's hip.

————————

Lynx sat on his bed, looking down at his arms, scars and bruises remained. Purple skin started to form around his hands, "come on, come on, come on!" He hissed at himself. As he thought the purple skin was fading away, it continued to spread. "No! No!" Lynx hit his hand to the wall near him. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, Lynx shot up and looked towards the door. His heart raced, it felt like his stomach twisted, his hands shook, lip quivered, his felt frozen in place. "Lynx! It's Phoenix, are you almost done? We're leaving soon.." 

Lynx was still frozen in place, he soon snapped out of his trance. "Lynx?" Phoenix said knocking again. "I'm coming in!" He warned Lynx before Lynx hid under his blanket. Pretending to sleep. The sound of the door opening. 

"Lynx, are you sleeping?" Phoenix questioned, he tried to pull off the blanket, he struggled to. Lynx kept holding it down. "Lynx! What's wrong with you!" Phoenix continued pulling on the blanket before, he finally got a hold of the blanket and yanked it off the bed. "No!" Lynx shouted. He curled up in a ball hiding himself, "Lynx! Come on! Stop acting like this!" 

"Stop!" Lynx kept yelling for Phoenix to stop, he felt as if he was repeating himself. Phoenix gently grabbed lynx's arm, "I said stop!!" He snapped, Lynx hit Phoenixes hand away, turning to him on accident. Lynx's left eye went completely yellow with purple skin covering most of his face. Lynx hadn't realized that he accidentally scratched Phoenix with his sharp claws. Lynx soon noticed what he had done. 

He started to cry, as the hot tears fell down his face, he whispered many things. 

Phoenix cupped Lynxes cheeks in his hands, "look at me," Phoenix said softly. "It's okay, I know you can't control it. You didn't mean it. I know you didn't." Phoenix felt as if he'd cry right then and there. The tears from Lynxes eyes continued to fall down, Phoenix brought him closer for a tight hug. Lynx cried into Phoenixes shoulder.

————————

Everyone soon made their ways back to the main foyer with their new clothes from Sultan. Lynx didn't have his purple skin anymore, and his mood brightened after all the crying. 

Phoenix and Lynx were the last to show up. As they walked down the stairs they held hands, secretly. Or so they thought. Sultan stood a few inches away from them, he looked towards them. Then noticed, they were holding hands. "Congratulations on your relationship!!" Sultan clapped and yelled at the same time. Phoenix and Lynx jumped as Sultan started clapping loudly. Everyone else turned to the couple, the two boys felt uncomfortable. 

It was still, quiet.

The awkwardness hit everyone, Lynxes face was completely red. Everyone was still staring at the new couple in front of them. "Sultan, I swear...I'll get revenge on you one day.." Lynx threaten with a promising grin. 

————————

Everyone had some spare time, they didn't have to leave instantly. "We meet back here within two hours." Lira instructed. Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways. Phoenix and Lynx stayed together for the two hours they had, Lance and Keith went to Princess Alluras' statue for a small visit. Luna and Lira took some time to think and talk. Pidge and Sultan were working on some tech and trying to locate Azazel. Hunk talked to Shiro, a little chat. Leaving Alex all by themselves, it was a good thing for them.

"Keith," Lance started, they were walking along the concrete towards Alluras statue, "hm?" Keith looked to lance, "we...we have a kid.." lance was shocked, happy, confused. Mostly happy. Lance couldn't believe it, "so..that means," lance paused.

"That means we are together in the future.." lance smiled softly, happily. His eyes looked kind, positive emotions filled lance. He felt the happy tears start to form, he rubbed his eyes. "H-hey! Don't cry! I'm not good with people crying around me.." Keith tried to calm lance down, "sorry, I'm just.." 

"I'm just really happy that...that I found love again.." he sniffed. Keith smiled as well, he grabbed lance arms and pulled him closer. "Wanna hear a secret?" Keith raised a brow, "what is it?" Lance asked, Keith leaned into Lances ear and whispered "I love you." 

Lance giggled softly, he looked into Keith's starry night violet eyes, they started to lean in, their eyes slowly started to close, lance rested his hand on Keith right cheek where his scar was, their lips closed the gap between them.

Lynx and Phoenix were leaning against a balcony somewhere in the castle. The room was abandoned, and the view from the balcony was beautiful, the two boys looked out to the field covered in flowers. "Lynx, you said you're from the future..after this war...are.." Phoenix stopped talking and looked away from Lynx in shame, "what? What is it Phoenix?" Lynx was pleading for Phoenix to tell him what was on his mind. "Are you..." Phoenix stopped again.

"C'mon Phoenix, stop doing that and tell-"

"Are you going to go back to the future without me?" Phoenix yelled in a sad voice, Lynx was shocked by Phoenixes behaviour, Phoenix isn't one to cry. Or yell. "Phoenix, we have to wait to see what comes, I will love you till the ends of time. But, let's not worry about right now..okay?" Lynx's eyes soften as he cupped Phoenixes cheeks. Phoenix pulled lynx into a hug, he hugged back. 

"Watashi wa kore o ichido iimasu,~"

"watashi wa anata ni kore o ni-do iimasu," 

"jikan wa watashitachi ga ima motte iru monodakaradesu." 

"Papa wa iimashita,~" 

"akiramete wa ikemasen." 

"Sore wa sukoshi fukuzatsudesu,"

"watashi wa takai kitai o motte inakereba narimasendeshita~"

Lynx sang a song he learned when he was very young, he was always told he had an amazing voice. Calm, gentle. "Lynx, that was...beautiful. What language is that?" Phoenix asked, "it's Japanese, an earth language." He buried his head into Phoenixes chest.

"Cool, they're just circle glasses...why are they important exactly?" Pidge examined the circular glasses that looked identical to her old ones from her teens. "Here's the thing about the glasses.." Sultan pulled them out of Pidge's hands, "they are one, from the future, two, they can identify someone. From their race to their blood type. And they also scan the person for any weapons." 

"Okay kid, sounds....interesting. Tell me more." Pidge asks. 

"They can also locate any person you need to find," he smirked, "Wait! So you're telling me, that those little things can find Azazel?!" Pidge jumped to conclusions, "here's the part where...where it gets tricky.."

"They can only locate people that have already been scanned. And...I'm not too sure if these things even got a shot of Azazel." Sultan felt disappointed in himself, "maybe, the next time we come in contact with Azazel, I could sneak into her ship, find her, get a shot of her. Just in case if we lose her somehow." Pidge devised a plan, "sounds promising. I'm down." Sultan lifted his hand for a fist bump. They did a quick fist bump and when back to working. 

Alex was sitting their room, in the middle of the floor. A sudden ringing came to Alex's ears, it was horrible. The ringing hurt! Alex grabbed their head in pain, "Alex..." Azazels voice echoed in their head, "Alex......" 

"Stop!!" Alex yelled, it wouldn't help. "Tell me Alex...what information do you have on her?" Azazel haunted Alex. "She-She...plans to attack! Please just stop the pain! Please!" Alex pleaded and pleaded. "That's very useful information on my sister...thank you.." Azazels voice disappeared along with the ringing, Alex's hands ran through their hairs gripping onto it. They kept looking down with the painful tears falling down onto the solid ground. 

"What have I done?" They whispered to themselves. "I'm so sorry lira..."


	7. Episode 7: For Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is ready to set off into space. Hopefully no problems pop up.

All the lions waited outside the castle of lions, everyone started to walk out the castle in their battle gear, bayards and everything. 

"Sultan! No! Give that back! C'mon! Sultan!!" Lynx was whining, Sultan held Lynxes picture of his entire family in the air. "Wow, for you being part Galra I expected you to be taller!" Sultan laughed, "Sultan! Please stop messing around! That's the only closet thing I have to my home!" Lynx kept whining. Lynx stood on his toes to reach his photo. Everyone was starting to get annoyed by their fighting. 

"Papa!" Lynx yelled, Keith and Lance looked back to Lynx and Sultan play-fighting. "Which one of us is papa?" The blue and red paladin whisper to each other, "Lance! He won't give me the photo back!" Lynxes shouts turn into cries. 

"Okay! Okay! Here! Geez, you don't have to call your parents for help." Sultan rolled his eyes, and lowered his hand to give Lynx the photo. Lynx snatched the photo from Sultans hand, he looked around it for any damage. Luckily it wasn't ruined. Lynx let out a sigh of relief. He looked to Sultan with a glare. "Next time, just take something that isn't important to me.." Lynx whispered. 

Lynx opened the bag he had around his shoulder and put the photo away safely. They all had their bayards in their hands, just in case something happens. 

There was a sudden thud through the quiet atmosphere, everyone froze in place, Sultan looked back and whipped out his bayard, forming an Altean bow and arrow. He put the arrow on the bow, pushing it back ready for aim. Someone stood there. Everyone else turned around, everyone besides Lira, formed their bayards into their weapons. 

The person who stood in the middle of the room was, what looked like a girl. Galra, a blade member. Not an ordinary blade of marmora member, she was a blade general. Due to the uniform. Her hood covered most of her face. 

Everyone still had their weapons up, ready to take fire. "Guys! Hold your fire!" Lira yelled walking in front of them with her hands up. They all lowered their weapons, "do you know her?" Shiro questioned, Lira nodded. 

She turned to the hooded person behind her, Lira walked closer to the person. They were the same height, the person pulled the hood down, to reveal: short black hair, light purple skin with dark plum purple Galra markings, a scar around their eyes, the faded colours of their purple and yellow eyes. 

 

Lira pulled the blade member into a hug. "How have you been, Lark?" Lira pulled from the hug. So Lark was her name. 

"Never been better." Lark spoke. Her voice was a little hoarse, "I still can't see anything but, I can feel that you are...scared about something..is there anything wrong?" Lark asked, Lira and Lark have known each other for years. They grew a close friendship over the time. 

"We don't have time to explain. I'm sorry." Lira's eyes softened. Lark nodded her head understanding the situation.

——————

All the paladins made their way into their lions. Lark stuck with lira, because she didn't have a lion herself. "Is everyone ready to go?" The red paladin spoke, "yeah, let's go.." Lynx said quietly. 

They all prepared to blast out to space. As soon as they did that, a large wind was left on Altea. They exited Alteas' atmosphere, into the darkness of space with stars giving them light. 

There was silence. So still. So quiet. 

Sultan couldn't stand the quiet. He loves to talk. Talk about theories, stories, myths, past experiences, family. 

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Sultan complained, "I can't keep quiet for so long! I wanna talk! Make agreements, disagreements, talk about music!?" Lynx, growing up with Sultan, he was used to this. The complaining, taking. Everything. 

Lynx took a breath in and out, "okay. Fine. We can small talk." Lynx sounded annoyed with the situation. Sultan started to blabbering about his family, meeting Lynx, how he felt about piloting the grey lion. "just recently, or a few weeks ago, it was my birthday." The grey paladin said simply. "What?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Lynx shouted at his long time friend, "you were off with your boyfriend listening to your emo music!" The half Altean boy laughed. 

They fought back and forth, "Okay! That's enough!" Pidge yelled at them. For kicks, the boys continued fighting. "I chose to no longer understand English!" Pidge snapped. 

The boys laughed. "Oh! I bet Charlie would have been kicking you in the head with her soccer ball." Sultan continued laughing. Lynx froze, he hadn't mentioned anything on Charlie. Or even said she existed. He felt sad, missing someone he loves. "Who's Charlie?" Lance asked. 

"Charlie?" Lynx said sadly but tried to hide it, "Charlie is...she's my little sister.." Lynx spat out, the tears started to form in his eyes, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He misses his little sister so much. Lynx missed the smiles, laughter, the days where she would wake him up by jumping on the bed, when they played soccer together, when Charlie would accidentally hurt herself but she would try to be tough and not cry. Lynx missed it all. 

"Lynx? Are you okay?" Keith questioned, "yeah, I'm okay. I just..I miss my little sister a little too much." He wiped his eyes one last time before looking forward again. "Wait....is Charlie..?" Keith paused.

"No, she's not dead. If she was, it would take an emotional and mental toll on me. I would most likely never leave my room ever again." 

Lynx was calmer now, his nose was still a little sniffly but not too bad. "Well, that's good to know." Keith's eyes were soft, his smile was light. 

"How can you take that so calmly?!" Lance yelled at Keith, "what do you mean?" Said the confused half Galra man, "we don't just have one kid! Oh no! We have two! How can you take it so lightly?! As you can tell, I'm kinda freaking out here!" 

Lance wasn't used to all of this. A kid from the future is fighting in a war with them, to add, the kid was Keith and Lances kid. It's strange, having someone that came from ahead of time, knowing what would happen to everyone later on in life. It's scary on what could happen. Lynx was being smart about messing with the timeline. From all the binge watching of the flash, Lynx knew on what to do, and what not to do. 

"Can you all just shut up?!" Alex snapped. "Gee, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Phoenix hissed at Alex, "you don't need to be so grumpy." Phoenix continued. 

"I'll show you grumpy, if you don't shut up!" Alex wouldn't hesitate to take anyone to a fight. "Arguing will never get us anywhere!" Lira tried to stop the fight between everyone. They all still bickered, besides the green, black, yellow and pink paladins. Those ones where the ones who just wanted to get everything over with. 

"Quiet!" Lira yelled, loudly.

They all went silent. 

Lira sighed in relief, the loud chattering had ended. They all flew through space in complete silence. The only sounds that were heard, were just some little crack noises and shifting gears when they moved their lions.

They all wondered: what would this be like if Allura was here with them? Would she send them all straight into Battle? Would the others even show up? Who are they doing this for? Is it for Allura? Is it to pass down her legacy?

How long has it been since they've been out in space? Twenty minutes? An hour? No one really knows.

Hunk felt a shiver down his spine, "uh, guys? I feel like something is off.." Hunk said, terrified. "What is it?" Shiro went into battle mode, ready to take action. Phoenix felt colder, his heart raced. "I don't know, but I feel like somethings about to go wrong here!"

Karma couldn't have been better at that point, a battle would approach at any given moment. 

Lynx knew what was going to happen, "guys! We should get out of here before they find us!" He said in a frantic voice, his hands shook, trying to type in the coordinates to a safe place. "Wait?! What's going on?" Lira hissed, "I have no time to explain! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Lynx gripped onto his control panels. "You're gonna want to use full speed, because they're almost here! C'mon let's get going!" 

No one questioned it, they followed the purple paladins lead with this. 

Lynx set the speed up to sixty-three percent. At one hundred percent...it would take him to the past or the future. And no one wants that. His lion was extremely fast for the other's. 

Lynx had blasted off, so did the others. 

Terror, worry, anxiety and stress had filled Lynx to the core. He blocked out all the other emotions, everyone started to ask questions about what was going on? Why are they running?

There was a nearby planet, it was abandoned, dead. Lynx, made a rough landing on the deserted planet. His anxiety kept growing, the terror overflowed him, his heartbeat was so fast it could have jump out of his chest. His breath got short. Palms were sweating, his entire body was shaking. The rest of the team landed, finally. Lynx jumped out of his chair to the corner of the lions cockpit where he kept his bag of important things. He frantically rummaged through the bag. "Where is it? Where is it!" His voice was shaky, he found what he needed. Lynx pulled out a small piece of metal with a button in the middle. He held onto it for dear life.

"Lynx! What's going on?!"

"Lynx!"

"C'mon bud! Tell us what's happening!"

"Lynx!! You're making me terrified for you!"

He blocked everyone out, Lynx ran out of his lion, landing on the dead ground of the planet. The lions circled around Lynx, he stood in the middle of all twelve lions. Lynx set the piece of metal down and clicked the button, which sent a blue beam up in the air. A shield covered the entire planet. It was invisible. No detectors could find them. 

Lynx's body felt weak, like it was gonna collapse. He would breathe, shakily. The fear and anxiety still remained within him. His eyes slowly closed shut, he fell to his side. Passed out. 

"Lynx!!" Phoenix screamed in worry. The orange paladin ran towards lynx, who was lying on the dust filled ground. Phoenix dropped to his knees, he reached for lynxes hands, he held them tightly. "C'mon! Please! Wake up! This scars me, Lynx! I don't like to see you hurt!" Phoenix cried.

Everyone began to flood out, circling around lynx, "I know he's not dead, I just hate seeing him terrified and passed out like this.." Phoenixes cries grew, he still held lynxes hands, tightly. "Everyone! Move!" Luna yelled pushing them out of the way. She got down on her knees, "what is it?" Shiro questioned the pink paladins actions. "I'll see if he's okay, if he's not I'll try to heal him.." she put her hands on his cheeks, Luna's completely blue eyes closed, she was relaxed. "He.." she started. 

"He's alive, that's one, he's not injured that badly, but he's..." she paused for a second, "he feels grief, he's horrified by something, he feels like he's trapped in a box, locked on by chains.." those words filled everyone with shock, a young boy already feeling so scared and locked away, what kind of grief was it? Is what they all wondered. 

"Then wake him up! I want to know if my son is okay!" Keith growled at the cosmic-space-wolf-human. "Keith, calm down!" Lance grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. "She said he was alright, just-"

"I don't care! I want to see my son with his eyes opened and talking!" Keith demanded. 

They all started to argue, to Lynx, it was all muffled noises. The room was completely black, he lied in a pile of gold coins, looking weak. The only light that was provided was a small hole from the very top of the ceiling, white light looked down on him. He lifted his right hand up, reaching towards the light. Are my hopes too high? He wondered. He felt his body start to lift upwards, towards the light. He smiled in relief, he was going to be free, finally! Or so, that's what he wanted to believe. Lynx fell down, far. The gold coins had disappeared, there was just more darkness. "No!" He yelled. He felt as if he was falling for eternity. A forever lasting black hole. 

 

He lost all sense of emotion. Feeling. The pupils in his eyes deteriorated. His face was blank. He could only breathe, blink, let his heart beat, move. Lynx let himself fall until the ends of time; he fell onto a bright yellow chair. He didn't care if he had landed in a lava pit or drowned in water. 

The light was still above him, he sat in the chair like an evil villain. He felt, a box in his hands. It was a small box, lynx turned his hand towards him to see what the box was. It was matches. He hesitated to open it. 

What's the point? 

He opened the box, slowly but surely. Once he had it open, matches waited there, ready to be lit. Lynx took a match in his fingers. He turned it to where the fire would be lit, he pushed it down on the box and moved it down to light it. The flames danced as he stared at the light. Memorized by the sight. He still remained motionless. There was a large pile of wood near the chair he sat in, Lynx looked to the wood. He looked back to the match. He threw the match onto the wood, causing the wood to catch fire. 

The fire grew taller, and taller. The cracking and cackling nosies were louder than he expected. All lynx did was stare at it. No expression. Sitting still. Not even a flinch. The fire started to spread. It covered the entire room. He stood from the chair. 

Lynx stood in the middle of the room, letting the fire consume him. His body heated up fast. But, he didn't care. The fire was sentimental. Blinding, hot, bright. Before lynx could do anything else, a wave of water crashed down into the room. Putting the fire out. The water ice cold. It pierced his skin. He still didn't care. Lynx let his body float in the blue water, he stared up to the light, again. He closed his eyes and continued to let himself drown.

Calm.

Quiet.

There was a drop of water, faint, smooth. 

Lynx opened his eyes to see: Phoenix looking down on him, "oh my gosh!" Phoenix quietly said, taking lynx into his arms. Lynx was confused. Lynx was in a bed, it was completely white, white blanket, white sheets, white pillowcases. Phoenix held lynx tightly, Lynx, still being a little delirious, he wasn't sure in what was going on. Lynx shakily hugged Phoenix back, "you...you s-saved me.."

Lynxes words didn't make sense to Phoenix in anyway. "What do you mean?" Phoenix pulled away still holding lynx, Lynx was still sleepy. "You..saved me from that nightmare.." his eyes were small, weak, his body was numb. His hands were cold. "Hey, go back to sleep. You're a bit out of the blue.." Phoenix smiled and moved a strand of lynxes hair out of his face. "No!" Lynx yelled at Phoenix with pure terror. "What!? Why?" The altean boy questioned, "they-they're trying to keep me locked up! Please help me.." Lynx whined, he buried his head into Phoenixes chest, Phoenix had a plain white, baggy t-shirt on and his black leggings with his basic black boots. "I'll go and you something to drink or eat. Okay?" Phoenix said, cupping the galtean boys cheeks. He nodded. Phoenix stood from the bed and walked out the room.

Everyone waited outside the room Lynx had stayed in, they all looked up when they heard the door open. Phoenix stepped out. "Is he okay." Sultan asked, worried for his friend. "Yeah, he's alright. He's just a bit..delirious." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck, "that's normal when he has an anxiety attack or panic attack." Sultan looked sad. Of coarse he would be sad, his friend had a panic attack. "I should go and get him some water.." Phoenix left for the water he promised Lynx. "I'll go in and check on him.." Lance said pushing everyone out of the way, he stepped in the room where lynx stayed in for hours now. The galtean boy was sitting on the bed, holding his fathers blade, memorized by it. He saw lances reflection through it, he jolted and looked back. "Hey, it's just me.." lance started.

"Hey." Lynx said. "Are you feeling alright?" Lance asked his son, "Yeah, I think. I'm not sure anymore." He still held the blade in his hands. "Do you mind if I call in the others?" Lance wanted to get lynxes okay to let everyone else in. It would be a little crowded, yes. 

"Yeah, I guess so.."

Lance opened the door, signaling for the rest to come in.

Everyone flooded in, Keith ran to Lynx, hugging him tightly. "What the heck were you thinking? You terrified me back there!" Keith was already protective of his son. 

"I'm sorry, dad." Lynx cried. Keith wasn't used to being call 'dad' or anything else besides the stupid nicknames Lance gave to him when they were young. "Lynx,"

"What happened back there? Why did you freak out?" Lira asked questions over questions. "You all know I'm from the future right?" He started. They all nodded.

"I've went back in time more than once," they all stare at the sixteen year old boy, "there are millions upon millions of realities I've messed up, I've went back in time more than fifteen times. Just to prevent everyone's death.." he started to tear up, "I did it to protect you all, I wanted a reality where everyone lives happily, I don't want anyone to end up hurt! I know it's apart of life but, please..I try to save as many people as possible.." the tears streamed down his face. "One question?" Hunk asks, "who dies the most?" He didn't want to come off rude, Lynx sat in silence. "It's.."

"It's always Lira...I'm so sorry.." he cries more and more.


	8. Episode 8: Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynx is a every emotional person, watching his teammate die? That’s scaring.

Lynx felt as if he was hit with a brick with the name emotions. His eyes started to puff from the crying. Watching his teammate die over and over again left him traumatized. 

At least there was still the love and support of his family around him. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it!!" Lynx cried his heart out. 

"Don't be," lira spoke from her silence. Lynx rubbed his eyes "you always say that! Nothing every changes! I can't do anything to change the fate!" He was furious now, angry at himself for not being able to do anything to protect his teammate. Lira was shocked by Lynxes behaviour, he never yelled at his leader or any of his friends, besides Sultan when's his being a prick. "Lynx, I-"

"Stop! I know what's you're gonna say! Just don't say it! I've heard it so many times! It's been echoing in my head for so long!! All the screams and cries! Make it stop!! Please!!" He was screaming at this point. The words hurt his parents, watching their child go through all this pain..it broke their heart. "Lynx, listen to me, I will not-" lira tried to speak but, Lynx kept cutting her off. "Just stop!! You've said it so many times that it's a ringing in my ear!!" He held his head up. 

His hands were shaking, he gripped onto his hair, pulling it. 

"Can I have a moment with him. Alone." Lira demanded. They all stood still for a few seconds before walking out in a totally different mood. 

"Lynx, I get that you have watched me...die fifteen times, but you are losing your mind. You keep lashing out, you're always sad. Your parents were taken, you had to go back in time, you had to watch me die all those times, you have suffered through so much. Who knows what will happen next." Her words didn't do anything on the purple paladin. The human-galtean boy remained silent. 

His eyes were red, his hands were cold. 

"Look at me!" The taller woman nearly yelled. "I told myself that I wouldn't go to my grave, until the difference is made." Her voice was strong. She was their leader. 

"Lynx,"

The boy looked up to his leader, "if anything ever happened to me, I want you to lead our team." Lynx was shocked, this was different. Something like this didn't happen in past realities. "What?!" He jolted up. "No! I can't! Nothing is gonna happen to you! I won't let anything happen to anyone! I could just go back again!" 

"Lynx! That's enough! You've already went back so many times. It's time to accept this reality, this is the last time you go back. You need to learn to accept on what happens in this world. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is."

She calmed down and left the room. Lynx was just given the responsibility of leadership if anything were to happen. That...terrified him. Lynx stood in place, frozen.

Lira wants him to lead if something happens to her? How can he take that. Nothing will actually happen to her, right?

Lynxes head filled with thoughts. He collapsed onto the bed. 

There was a knock on the door, Lynx shot up and stood, walking to the door, opening it to see his parents there. "Yes?" He asked, "Lynx, can we uh, come in?" Lance asked nervously. Lynx opened the door more wider. Both the red and blue paladins walked through the door quietly. 

"Is there something you needed?" Lynx questioned, "Lynx," Keith started. 

"We know that in the future we were taken away from you, and....you watched your teammate die fifteen times..it must really be traumatizing..and we over heard your conversation with lira.." Keith paused. 

"I understand what that feels like. Having the responsibility of leading a team. It's happened to me." Keith continued. "If you do end up leading your team, just remember, you have the support of me and everyone else." Keith smiled at Lynx. 

"Yeah, you're my, our son. We would support you no matter what it is." Lance was soft. A kind hearted person, willing to give love to anyone. Lynx felt better, "thank you." He had a smile. It was faint, but close enough. 

Keith pulled his son into a hug, Lynx didn't expect it at first. He soon hugged back. Lance had joined shortly after. The family will be reunited soon enough. 

————————  
"I can't believe this!!" Azazel hissed in frustration. Her white hair was a mess, the wide emerald green eyes she had lost the glowyness in them. She looked down to her hand, it was black with a dusty effect to it. The blackness traveled down to her wrists. "Why is she so hard to reach!!" The queen was outraged. 

"Your majesty, we have located your sister. Would you like the information?"

"Yes! Give it to me!" She demanded, "they appear to be in a close galaxy near you." The guard spoke to the queen with a polite voice. 

"Yes!" She shouts with glee, "she's so close! I just need to get into that kids mind again and ask for more!" Azazel had an insane look on her face. 

She waved the guard off, walking down the narrow halls of her castle like ship. Hands behind her back. The clicks of her heels were so clear. 

The halls had green lighting. 

It had a creepy vibe. 

The halls got more narrow, Azazel walked in a completely straight line. Her long white hair bounced as she walked, her eyes were a terrifying emerald green. 

Azazel isn't one to wear proper royal clothing. She wore knee high boots, black pants with a belt, and a oversized white t-shirt and a long deep grey jacket with short sleeves. 

Her skin was a pale tone, her Altean markings were shaped differently. They had a light magenta colour. 

 

Azazel continued to walk through the halls. There was a large wooded door, she opened it. But not by grabbing the handle and pulling. No, there wasn't a handle. The only way to open the door is: magic. 

She put her hand out, green flames covered her arm. The door slammed open, revealing: book shelves, a large table in the middle of the room, pots and herbs were everywhere. It was messy.   
Azazel stepped into the room, the door shutting behind her. 

She walked to the small pot on the table, she looked over the pot, it was a red glow. "It's finished." She smiled in amusement.

Azazel grabbed a beaker near, She scooped some of the red liquid into the glass bottle. She found a syringe on the table, Azazel took the syringe and put it over the beaker, pulling back the handles on the syringe. The red like liquid was sucked into the syringe. She put the beaker on the table, admiring the syringe in her hands.

"It's perfect.."

———————

There was absolute silence between all the paladins. Lira was focusing on finding Azazel, most of them felt tension. Maybe someone could cut it with a knife?

Lynx had his lion on autopilot, he had his headphones in. Music played softly in his ears. The purple paladin was fast asleep. 

"The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave," Lynx sang quietly, "There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway."

"And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed. I know that you love me, love me. Even when I lose my head. Guillotine, guillotine" everyone was surprised on what they had heard. "He sleep sings? Is that even a thing?" Hunk questioned. 

"It always happens, it's really annoying. Whenever I would spend the night with him when we were younger, he would sing in his sleep all the time." Sultan said, "how dare you!" Phoenix hissed, "What?" Sultan raised a brow, "how dare you insult him! I think it's adorable when he sings in his sleep!" Phoenix was defending his boyfriend. "Wow. You must really love him." Sultan sighed.

Lynx still continued his singing, it was a little mumbly. He's a good singer, is what everyone thought.

He finished his song and everyone missed the sound of his soft singing. It was so calming.

They remained quiet. Until, the sounds of whimpering was made. It sucked the happy energy out of everyone. "He's having another nightmare," Phoenix said sadly, "I don't want to hear that the entire time we are here. Someone wake him up!" Alex complained. "No! Let him sleep! He's been so stressed, let him have some rest?" Phoenix pleaded. "I wish I had that." Shiro mumbled. 

"I said that I didn't want to hear him whimpering!" Alex continued to protest against Phoenix. "Fine.." Phoenix caved in. 

"Lynx? Lynx, Love, Hey..can you wake up?" Phoenix asked politely. "Oh my..just let me do it!" Sultan stepped in. 

"Aye! Wake up, bud!" Sultan yelled. It didn't work. "Hey! Kim Namjoon said he liked your cover song to Euphoria!" Sultan yelled louder that time. 

Lynx shot up and looked around, "what?!" 

"He's up." Sultan said.

"Sultan! That's not funny! How would you feel if I said you listen to one direction!" Lynx threatened. "You wouldn't dare!" Sultan said dramatically. "Oh, yes I would! And I did!" Lynx taunted Sultan. 

"You listen to K-Pop!" Sultan hit Lynx with another insult. "And what if I do! It's good!" 

"It's weird! Why listen to music you don't understand?!" Sultan kept throwing the insults. "Oh! Okay! You're gonna throw that excuse at me! Alright! I'll explain why I like it! I think it's cool and catchy! And, for your information, I actually understand what they are saying! In case you have forgotten, I am part Korean!" 

Everyone else had wide eyes and looked concerned for the young boys. "Okay..lets calm down." Luna said nervously. 

"I would throw you across the ocean all the way back to Australia if I could." Lynx threw another threat. "Please, do that. So I can get away from you." Sultan said happily. "Fine!" Lynx shouted. 

"Fine!" Sultan shouted back. They both went silent. That left everyone else with a shocked but worried look.

Moments after, Lynx started to bug Sultan by Korean lyrics. "Nunape pyeolchyeojin geon uyutbit eunasu pieonan geumbit gyejeol" 

Bugging, turned into mocking. They would make little murmur noises just to annoy the other. "That's enough! Let's just focus on finding Azazel before she finds us!" Lira snapped.

———————

"Oh my goodness.." lynx was in shock, he was on earth, in a large cave, he looked up to the head of the purple lion. Followed by the Orange, Pink, Teal, And Grey Lion. "These..are lions.." Lynx said quietly taking a step closer. "Hold your horses, nerd." Sultan grabbed the hood of Lynxes blade of marmora uniform. "What do you mean? Do you not see what is in front of us? Voltron lions! I can find them with these!" Lynx looked back to Sultan. "Yeah, but, you don't even know where they are!" Sultan let go of Lynxes hood. "That won't stop me." Lynx hissed. 

"Who is 'them'" Phoenix asked, Lynx to his right to see: a tall male, white hair, dusty drown skin, freckles, red eyes, green Altean markings. He wore something like Altean royalty. "None of your business, altean." Lynx stared the taller boy down. "What's your problem? Anger issues? Broken heart? Oh, did your girlfriend dump you for another guy or girl?" Phoenix rolled his eyes. 

"I'd change the pronouns for girlfriend if I were you." Lynx was annoyed at that point. Phoenix scoffed. "And, my problem is..I have no one to turn to, I have trust issues, I don't have most of my family anymore." Lynx softened. Phoenix felt sorrow for the galtean boy. "I'm..sorry." Phoenix apologized. "It's..fine. I'm used to it." He said coldly. "My name is Phoenix by the way." The Altean said under his breath. "Lynx." The half Cuban-half Korean boy said. 

Sultan was smirking, "I think you two would make a great pair.." he laughed. 

"Sultan, don't you start with that again. Besides, we just met. No time for shipping now." Lynx crossed his arms.

Lynx felt something rub angst his leg, he looked down to see a cosmic wolf. "Kosmo!?" He shouted on the top of his lungs, he fell back. "Who?" Luna said with true confusion. 

Lynx just watched a cosmic wolf turn into a human, but with wolf like ears. Luna put her hand out, "get up." Lynx took her hand and she pulled him up from the ground. 

He let go of her hand. Lynx reached for his blade, pulling it out in defence. "Yo! Yo! Put that away, we aren't here to kill you!" Alex pushes through Luna, "why should I believe you?" Lynx glared. The blade caught Lira's attention. "You're apart of the blade.." lira look down at Lynx, the sixteen year old boy gulped and nodded. "Then we can trust you. I'm Lira Risho, paladin Of the White Lion." Lira introduced herself to Lynx.

"..." Lynx remained silent. "You can trust me, but can I trust you?" He said, lifting his blade higher. "I see. Is there a way for you to trust me? Us?" Lira asked. Lynx still held his blade up, "there is one thing.." he reached in his pocket for his glasses. He put them on and clicked the button on the top of the right lens. He looked at lira, Letting the glasses scan her. "Lira Faith Risho, Female, twenty-three thousand and ninety-eight years old.." Lynx said in otter shock. "Are you okay?" Lynx said, lowering the glasses. "Yeah..that..needs some explaining. Let's just say I'm twenty-three for now.." she laughed it off. "Blood type A, birthday: July thirty first,"

"Umm, are you sure you're Lira? Because..the identity photo is very different. Long white hair, blue eyes..pale skin? And from what I see here..is not what is in the photo." Lynx had more of a worried voice. "That would also need some explaining. Just right now..I don't have time to explain, it's a long story." Lira fidgeted with her hands. "She's not kidding. It really is a long story..it took four hours to explain." Luna spoke from her silence. 

Lynx scanned everyone else, one by one. "I can trust you all. But, under one circumstance...we don't lose each other. I've already lost two important people.." Lynx pulled off his glasses and put them back in the pocket. 

"Okay! So like..there are lions here! Someone go on! Who's taking the purple one! Go, go! We don't have all the time in the world!" Sultan was being very impatient. Everyone looked to each other, "don't look at me! I already have a lion!" Lira threw her hands up in the air. Lynx stepped to the purple lion, a barrier was keeping locked away. He rested his hands on the barrier. 

He knocked on the barrier. 

It opened. 

The lion roared loudly. Everyone covered their ears, everyone but Lynx. He smiled widely. The lion got down and opened its mouth. Lynx ran in, he couldn't contain his excitement. Lynx found the seat for the lion, he sat down, gripping onto the controls. "This is so much different from flying dads lion.." he said in amusement. The lion lit up with a warm purple colour. 

"Wait..what year is it?" Lynx said to himself, he pulled out his watch, he tapped it. The date illuminated. "I went back...six years.."

————————

"How long have we been out here? I'm getting really tired!" Lance complained. "Lance! Not now!" Keith said. The blue paladin groaned. 

"Uhh..guys..I think we might have a problem.." Pidge said, wide eyed. A large warship was ahead of them, it was black with green lighting on the outside. "Is that.." Shiro paused. 

"Yeah. That's her." Lira finished for the black paladin. "That's Azazel." She said coldly. 

——————

"I'm too impatient, I want her in here now." Azazel wanted her sister in the same room as her. She picked around with her hair, Azazel thought about what she was gonna say to her sister she hadn't seen in...years, centuries? 

There was an explosion, the ship shook a bit. Azazel shot up from her chair, she ran out of the room, down the halls. The sounds of metal changing, and what sounded like laser shots. 

Guards upon guards filled the room, "there's to many of them! I don't think we can fight all of them off!" Keith shouted, that caught Lynxes attention. He was in the farther side of the room, his blade was in its sword form and his bayard was a Altean sword. He gripped into both swords and ran into the crowd of guards, slicing them into halves. The purple paladin was heavily breathing. "Are there anymore?" He asked with a raspy voice. "I don't think so," Lark said. It was quiet. 

Click! Click! Clap! Clap! Everyone's head shot up, they looked to the entrance of the room. Azazel was standing there, clapping. "I am very impressed. Taking down all those guards in less than five minutes? What kind of training did you take?" Her eyes are closed, "no time for complements, now, let me see..Wow, there's a lot of you! Last time I remember, there were only six of you! Now..there's twelve! So many to chose from!" She was smiling. Her eyes opened. 

"So, how are you?" She had a friendly look, "Are you seriously making small talk?! Right now?! You are insane.." Lira hissed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But, oh how I've missed your anger. It's so strong, so pure.." Azazel was taunting the white paladin. Lira was firing up, she pushed everyone out of her way, she started to march towards the queen. "Lira! Stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Shiro yelled, "I don't care!" She was infuriated. 

She gripped onto her bayard, it formed into her katana, she held it tightly. "You're going to regret everything you have done!" She got closer to Azazel. Her eyes screamed revenge. "I like what emperor zarkon has done with you. Those yellow eyes make your hair stand out." Azazel grabbed liras arm and brought her down to her knees, Lira's bayard fell out of her hand. Azazel turned her around to the rest of the paladins, who just stood there in fear. 

"Let her go!" Luna shouted, she tried to get closer but Alex held her back. "Ooh, I like you, you have something for her don't you?" Azazel laughed. Azazel pulled out the syringe, everyone's eyes widen, "so..sister," Azazel looked into Liras eyes, "what the heck did you just say?" Liras eyes narrowed in disgust. "Sister, that's what you are to me. You're my baby sister, do you not remember me? Oh, that's right, mother and father abandoned me before you were born. How is mother and father by the way?" She continued the creepy small talk. "You...couldn't be..You can't be my sister!!" Lira cried. "I can't be related to you in any way! You are pure evil!" Lira's cried grew. 

Lynx held his swords to his sides, ready to kill the queen. As he took the first step, Azazel put the syringe closer to Liras neck. Lynx froze in place. "The closer you get, the closer I bring this needle to her.." Azazel grinned. 

"What is that?" Sultan questioned, holding his bow and arrow up. "This? Oh, if I told you, you would foil my plans." She said. "I'm to lazy to wait for you to step closer." Azazel grew impatient, she stuck the syringe in Lira's neck, Luna broke free from Alex. She ran as fast as she could to lira. 

Lira screamed in pain, Azazel injected the red liquid into the white paladins blood stream. "No!!" Luna cried. She fell to her knees. "No, no, no!" Her tears grew and grew. Azazel stood up straight, Sultan let go of the arrow, he kept it aimed at Azazel just in case something happened. He was expecting the arrow to hit Azazel, instead: it stopped in mid air. Azazel twirled her right index finger in the air. The arrow fell to the ground. 

Pidge had been carrying the glasses Sultan had shown her, she put them on as fast as she could, the green paladin looked directly at Azazel. Letting the glasses scan her. Pidge gained all the information on Azazel and put the glasses back. 

Luna was holding Lira in her arms, "go." Lira said weakly. "No! I will not leave without you!" Luna continued her cries. "I'll be okay. Remember that I will always love you." She kissed Luna's cheek and held her hand. "Go, save the universe." She smiled. 

"What a sweet goodbye," Azazel made a fake smile, that smile soon faded into a crazy look "hope to see you again." She snapped her fingers and everyone but lira disappeared. 

They are back in their lions. 

Lynx slammed his fists onto the control panels. "No!!" He screamed in emotional pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is just a fan written season of Voltron legendary defenders! I doubt there will be an actual Voltron season 9! I’m writing this because Voltron ended horribly and I want to shine some light on the fandom by posting it here! I also write about 1,000-5,000 words an episode. If you want to see pictures of the characters, they are available on my Instagram @chatonarts Thank you!
> 
> -Lynx


End file.
